Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: What are the Leaguers doing during the company Christmas party? Spoilers: Another Shore
1. Chapter 1

Baby, it's Cold Outside

By: The Angelic Temptress

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Through "Another Shore"

Summary: What many of the Leaguers are doing during the "company" Christmas party. Enjoy.

Thanks Missy.

….

Episode 1

….

She brushed her bangs from her eye and brought her red mug to her lips. Shayera didn't sip it. She actually froze as if she were deep in thought or focused on the music coming from the next room.

We sat alone and across from each other in the cafeteria of the Metro Tower. Her left eye was swollen, and blood had dried on her bottom lip. I knew I had a few injuries due to the battle earlier that evening as well, but they were nothing to worry about.

Neither of us planned on going to the medic tonight.

Shayera swallowed some of her black coffee and set the mug down again. She had something on her mind.

I knew Shayera wasn't happy with the so-called "Hawkman" she was seeing, but she didn't know the future was at stake like I did.

Her son would be a hero one day… a day that I'd outlive most of those I worked with.

Shayera's eyes moved from her empty gaze and followed the woman who invaded our quiet space.

"Why don't you two come join?" Mari asked as she grabbed a few more cups from behind the counter.

"We're not partiers," Shayera said coolly.

"I know Batman isn't one, but you have no excuse." Mari left just as quickly as she came.

Shayera let out an aggravated breath and rubbed the back of her neck. She had been thrown into a brick wall earlier and was probably still sore.

"I could use a beer," she muttered and pushed the mug away from her, "even if it is Wildcat's homemade Christmas ale."

"No one is stopping you," I said and finished my stale coffee as well.

She shook her head. "You and I are a sad couple of idiots, you know that?"

I narrowed my eyes at her comment.

"They are all in there having a good time, and you're in here with me. Let's face it. I'm not exactly good company."

I didn't respond, and she took it as permission to continue.

"And I'm here with you, the self-proclaimed brooder of the League, wishing I were somewhere else."

_With John_.

Silence consumed us for a few minutes, and she broke it again.

"Want to play a game of chess?"

"I'll get the game. You get the beer."

….

Episode 2

….

She giggled, and her laugh made me really happy.

I remember when I used to hide in closets with girls at parties back when I was in junior high school. Of course, Beatriz was a lot prettier than those girls.

"Why are we in here, Wally?" she asked in that accent I already loved.

"I didn't want to share you with anyone else."

"That's so cute but not the reason."

I shrugged. "You're right. I just wanted to kiss you without John, Ralph, and the others laughing at me."

I could hear the smile in her voice. "Well, in that case." Beatriz pressed her lips to mine and pushed me against the wall of the extremely small closet. I winced when I felt a broom poking me from behind but resisted talking and ruining the moment.

She tasted like peppermint. I brought my hand to the back of her head and wished I wasn't wearing gloves so I could feel her soft, green hair.

When the kiss ended, I grinned. "So, this was a good idea?"

"You're wearing my favorite cologne."

"Yeah?"

"Mm hmm."

Her mouth covered mine again, and I forgot all about the broom, the Christmas party, and the free booze Arrow and Bats provided.

….


	2. Chapter 2

Baby, it's Cold Outside

By: The Angelic Temptress

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Through "Another Shore"

Summary: What many of the Leaguers are doing during the "company" Christmas party. Enjoy.

Thanks Missy.

….

Episode 3

….

"Rocky Road ice cream in bed? What did I do to deserve this?" I asked with a smile spread across my face as Lois crawled back into the bed.

She laughed. "Nothing, I think. I like food, and I like food even better when I'm wrapped up in my covers."

"So, it comes with the package?"

"I guess so." She swallowed a spoonful and made a satisfied noise. "God, that is good."

"Um. A little over here would be greatly appreciated."

"All right, Smallville. Keep your pants on."

Both our gazes lowered for a brief second, and we laughed.

She swallowed another spoonful and then kissed me. I could still taste the chocolate and was a happy camper. For the first time ever, I think Lois forgot about the food and dropped the carton onto her nightstand. I pulled her into my lap, savoring the feel of her silk nightie against my bare chest.

"_Someone help me! My son's in the car! I can't pry the door open! The car is on fire!_"

A woman was in trouble.

"Lois," I said and carefully pushed her away. "I need to go."

Disappointed, she crawled off of me. "Go ahead. I'll be here when you get back."

I sped out of her bed and quickly pulled on my uniform before kissing her goodbye and flying out her window.

….

Episode 4

….

I chugged some more of my beer and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

Dinah was running an undercover operation with Zatanna in Munich, and that didn't settle well with my stomach.

"_Don't worry, Ollie." _She had said over the comm. _"I have this really great Christmas outfit I think you'll appreciate. I'll be home in no time."_

"'Notime' isn't soon enough," I mumbled under my breath and finished my beer.

"I need two, Rex," Shayera told Metamorpho and then looked at me. "You seem to be radiating the Christmas Spirit."

"Thanks for noticing."

"Did you just get here, Shayera?" Metamorpho asked the winged woman. "I didn't see you earlier, and I figured you were…"

"A drinker?"

"No, that's not what… John told me how you used to drink him under the table."

She forced a smile even I could see through. "The Bat and I are hanging out in the other room. Parties aren't our scene."

I raised an eyebrow. "You and the Bat?"

And I received a glare that could have crushed my bones had her eyes been as powerful as her mace. She grabbed the two beers and left me with Metamorpho.

Another voice invaded my thoughts. "Hey, Rex. Hey, Arrow." John Stewart came to stand beside me and offered a smile which resembled his ex's. "Enjoying the party?"

I didn't answer.

"When are we switching bar duty, John? I'm getting antsy."

"Soon."

"Your girl just stormed out of here to be with Bats," I blurted, hoping I wouldn't be the only one sick to my stomach all night.

"He means Shayera," Rex clarified. "She's been spending a lot of time with him recently, almost as much as you've been."

"I haven't noticed."

"Uh huh, and Dinah's really a natural blonde," I blabbed in response to his obvious lie.

Both raised their eyebrows.

And I quickly realized that Dinah was going to kill me.

….


	3. Chapter 3

Baby, it's Cold Outside

By: The Angelic Temptress

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Through "Another Shore"

Summary: What many of the Leaguers are doing during the "company" Christmas party. Enjoy.

Thanks Missy.

….

Episode 5

….

I heard a footstep behind me and whirled around to aim my crossbow at the prowler's throat. Luckily, I didn't pull the trigger.

The prowler was Q.

"Lonely?"

"I almost killed you."

"This is the first time, then?"

I considered shooting him in the shoulder to teach him a lesson but lowered my weapon instead. His trenchcoat rumpled in the breeze as he slowly walked toward me. When he was close enough, I kissed him where his mouth would have been.

His hands fell to my hips and pulled me closer. "It's a quiet night, isn't it?"

"We're looking out for Two-Face."

"It's nearly four in the morning. Shouldn't you be done by now?"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Tryptophan is the amino acid that acts as a natural sedative when we eat turkey. It helps the body produce the B-vitamin niacin which, in turn, helps the brain produce serotonin. It's a calming agent that keeps the masses of turkey-eaters somnolent."

I covered the area I kissed moments earlier with my gloved hand and narrowed my eyes. "You are a walking loony bin."

Batgirl's voice buzzed in my ear, announcing that we were all calling it a night. I pressed the communicator and told her I copied.

He said, "It's going to snow later today." Q's hands moved to my behind. "It's Saturday, and I'm not working."

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

I knew he was smiling under that damned face plate when he said, "Not that I have to try."

I lightly punched him in the gut and stepped away from his hold. "We'll see."

….

Episode 6

….

Snow was falling and sticking to the cement. I checked the giant clock and realized it was extremely late. Or early. The sun had already risen. I continued on my walk and stopped when several people stumbled out of a building, each very much intoxicated. The four looked at me with strange gazes.

"What are you staring at, chap?" one of the two women asked. "Haven't you seen four adults having fun before?"

I didn't respond but rather continued on my way.

"That's right! Keep walking, ya sod!"

They were harmless college students on their winter break. A Martian didn't have to read their thoughts to identify that fact.

I stuffed my hands into my coat pockets just as the breeze picked up. England didn't have much snow this year, which was unusual according to their weather reports, but I didn't mind.

Batman sent me a transmission the other day to speak to him. He was the only person I kept in contact with. I knew he'd eventually find me if I didn't keep in touch.

I found myself missing my family. Not only my real family but the family I grew to love in years past. The little details were remembered: Superman's assurance, Batman's discussions, Diana's confidence, Shayera's wit, John's determination, and even Flash's terrible jokes. I wanted to talk to them.

I did know they were healthy because Batman kept me informed. It was enough information at the present time.

The aroma of eggnog filled the air from one of the small cafés. There were still individuals inside, most likely shop owners. The smell recalled memories of the hospitable Kents and the Christmas I spent with them and Superman.

This was a difficult time of year if one didn't have friends or family to share it with. I had secluded myself from those I promised to protect, separated myself from those I worked and lived with.

My wife and my children were taken from me, and yet I found myself purposely slipping away.

"Merry Christmas, Sir. Could you spare a bit of change for the children's hospital?" a woman asked from the street corner. "We're trying to raise money for the new cancer wing."

A smile spread across my face, and I dropped a few coins into her tin.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Merry Christmas."

….

END


End file.
